Las Decoraciones No Son Para Todos
by StilesSpirit
Summary: Sólo existe una cosa que logra hacer que Stiles quiera convertirse en judío y olvidarse de la Navidad, y eso es la decoración. Pero, para su mala suerte, su prometida Lydia no hará todo el trabajo sola. Stydia fluff. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


¡Hola! decidí hacer un pequeño shot de Navidad de Stydia, porque nunca tenemos demasiado fluff con estos dos. Además, FF está haciendo retos con respecto a estas fechas, y pensé ¿por qué no? Ojalá les guste. Por otra parte, quiero **dedicar **este shot a mi amiga Rebeca, quién es una total shipper de Stydia y leyó esta historia antes de publicarla para decirme lo que pensaba, ¡muchísimas gracias!  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes de Teen Wolf me pertenece.

**Disclamer2:** _**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Las Decoraciones No Son Para Todos<strong>

Stiles se arrepentía, no por primera vez en el día, de haber aceptado la propuesta de su prometida. No era que no le gustara la Navidad, en realidad, amaba esta celebración —y no sólo porque podía recordar a su madre sin sentir tristeza (las galletas y los villancicos de Claudia Stilinsky eran inolvidables y las mejores memorias que el morocho poseía de ella)—. Pero había una sola cosa que hacía que Stiles deseara ser judío y olvidarse de estas fechas, y eso era la decoración.

De niño no debía preocuparse por esto, e incluso de adolescente, su padre insistía en hacer todo él solo (pensaba que Stiles, al acercarse a una bola de navidad, al rompería. En parte, tenía razón). Pero, desde que se había mudado con Lydia Martin, meses antes de proponerle matrimonio, esto había cambiado.  
>Por supuesto que Lydia no haría todo sola, ni dejaría que el joven Stilinsky se sentara en el sillón, observándola trabajar y dando instrucciones. No lo permitiría ni en un millón de años.<p>

Es por eso que, una semana atrás, la pelirroja le había preguntado a Stiles si la ayudaría con la decoración de la casa. Stiles había respondido que sí sin titubeo alguno (quizás eso se debiera a que Lydia se negaba a hacer el amor con él si no contestaba la pregunta, pero había aceptado, no importaba que método había sido utilizado para llevarlo a responder afirmativamente).

—Stiles, vuelve al trabajo. —Exclamó Lydia con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. No le sorprendía que su prometido se perdiera en sus propios pensamientos por tan largo tiempo, y lo hubiese dejado quedarse así por un tiempo más de no ser por lo poco que quedaba por hacer (mientras más rápido terminaran, más rápido podrían pasar a cosas _más interesantes_).

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo —respondió—. Esto me aburre demasiado.

—Vamos, no falta demasiado. Tan sólo ubicar las luces en el árbol y el frente de la casa.

Stiles abrió grandes los ojos.

—¡Nuestra casa es tan ancha como el Titanic, Lyds! ¿No esperarás que ponga decoraciones en ella, verdad? ¡Tardaría una eternidad! —Quizás su hogar no era de tal colosal tamaño, pero si era la más grande en todo el vecindario.

—Por favor, no te llevará mucho tiempo —contestó divertida, mientras acomodaba las guirnaldas en el alto árbol de navidad.

—No, no, no, de ninguna manera lo haré —Lydia lo miró y apretó los labios—. Lyds, te amo, pero amo más a mi cuerpo, el cual tendrá que trabajar y esforzarse como nunca lo ha hecho para acabar de decorar el frente de nuestro hogar. No lo haré, y fin de la discusión.

Lydia movió la cabeza a un lado y levantó una de sus perfectas cejas.

* * *

><p>El aire frío pegaba en la cara de Stiles, quién subía la escalera para llegar al techo de su casa. No llevaba guantes ni gorro, por lo que sus manos se encontraban congeladas, al igual que sus orejas.<br>Estaba nevando, y eso le hubiera parecido algo hermoso si no fuera porque los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabello y ropas y lograban que el frío se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

—Cada Navidad, viajaré a Latinoamérica para evitar este frío. Y cuando allí sea invierno, volveré aquí. Y así siempre viviré en verano. Y siempre tendré calor. Y no frío. Yep, definitivamente haré eso. —El hablar consigo mismo era bastante normal, o él creía eso (ninguno de sus amigos o su padre lo miraban raro cada vez que lo hacía, ya habían superado aquella etapa en la cual encontraban cualquier cosa que Stiles dijera o hiciera, extraño).

Unos segundos más tarde, logró subir al techo. Este estaba cubierto de nieve, lo que dificultaba su caminata por allí, y el cargar luces en sus brazos no ayudaba tampoco a mantener el equilibrio.

Luego de estabilizarse, se puso de rodillas muy lentamente e, ignorando el frío en sus piernas, comenzó a ubicar las luces de navidad, enlazándolas con la canaleta para que estas no cayeran.

—¿Cómo va todo allá arriba, Stiles? —Escuchó a Lydia gritar, diversión podía escucharse su voz.

—Oh, perfecto. Casi me caigo y abro mi cabeza un par de veces, pero nada que no pueda manejar —respondió, enfocando su atención en las luces apagadas. Ya había colocado la mitad con éxito, pero eso no significaba que fuera sencillo—. ¿Lyds?

—¿Sí?

—Deja de disfrutar tanto esto.

Lydia rió, sus ojos cerrándose y su nariz arrugada. Stiles no tuvo oportunidad de verla, pero ella sabía lo que él diría ("eres completamente adorable, Lyds").  
>Al contrario de su prometido, la pelirroja llevaba abierto y un gorro de lana situado perfectamente en su cabeza, por lo que no sentía demasiado frío, y podía quedarse quieta observando como el amor de su vida intentaba decorar su casa.<p>

En momentos como esos, en los que los dos decidían hacer algo doméstico y hogareño, no podía evitar pensar en cuanta suerte tenían los dos. No sólo seguían vivos —el pertenecer a una manada nunca había sido algo fácil, y menos el tener como mejor amigo a un hombre lobo Alpha—, sino que se casarían en apenas unos meses. Lydia Martin y Stiles (él seguía odiando cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre real) Stilinsky. Desconocidos, luego amigos, mejores amigos, novios, prometidos… y, finalmente, casados.

Lydia suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—¿Por qué aquella gran sonrisa? ¿Soñando con el momento en que caiga de aquí arriba? —Stiles gritó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí, estoy esperando eso. —Contestó, burlonamente.

—Ja, ja. Eso no pasará porque ¡he terminado! Stiles ha decorado el frente de su enorme casa solo, sin ayuda de nadie, y sin caerse del techo. ¡Esto es algo histórico! Lydia, ¡trae la cámara, debemos grabar este momento!

En el momento en que Stiles se levantó bruscamente de sus rodillas e intentó ir rápidamente a la escalera, su pie pisó una gran capa de nieve acumulada. Y, de pronto, el icónico momento en el que Stiles había logrado la decoración sin incidentes quedó destruido.

Sus piernas se torcieron de una manera extraña, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. El joven cayó con su cara golpeando el techo helado, sin tiempo para colocar sus manos delante de su cuerpo para aliviar la caída.

Fue extremadamente gracioso, pero Lydia no rió. En vez de eso, comenzó a gritar.

—Stiles, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¡Stiles! —Colocó sus dos manos, cubiertas por los guantes rosas, en sus mejillas, y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Stiles no respondía…?

Escuchó un gemido, y luego le siguió otro aún más fuerte.  
>Esperó.<p>

—Estoy bien, sólo me rompí las piernas. Y creo que la cara. ¿Es posible romper tu cara? Como sea, acabo de hacerlo posible.

—¿Quieres que suba y te ayude? —Preguntó Lydia, arqueando sus cejas. Su preocupación no se había disipado con la respuesta sarcástica de su prometido.

—Estoy bien, Lyds, sólo me duele un poco la espalda. Bajaré en un momento. Si es que todavía tengo mis piernas en el lugar correcto.

Lydia supo, en ese momento, que su prometido se encontraba bien. Su sarcasmo seguía intacto.  
>No pudo evitar reír en voz alta, lo que hizo sonreír a Stiles.<p>

Quizás el decorar no había sido tan malo (apartando su caída). De todos modos, la mujer que amaba había reído y pasado un gran tiempo, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.


End file.
